


Talk To Me

by chxstark



Series: Stony Meet-Cutes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxstark/pseuds/chxstark
Summary: "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?""No?""Well then, please start."





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is a just a mindless fluff featuring Steve and Tony before the emotional torture that is Endgame orz
> 
> English in not my first language so I'm sorry if there's some grammatical errors. Feel free to tell me in the comment! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve start to get frustrated.

He stared down at his textbook, a math problem that gave him headache for the past 30ish minutes. He tugged at his short blond hair and sigh.

He picked his pencil and started to sketch his surrounding. He could not wrap up his homework now without some sort of help. Unfortunately Bucky decided to ditch him to have a date with his red-headed girlfriend. Jerk.

Steve hummed softly while he did a light shading in the sheet of paper when someone pulled the chair beside him. He ignored whoever it it, everyone could sit wherever they want in that library.

But then that person poked him in the arm, it made him look up to see the intruder.

Steve gave the brunet guy a questioning look, and can't help but to noticed his long eyelashes. _Pretty_.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" the guy asked. And that made Steve frown.

"No?"

The cute guy with pretty eyelashes smile, and _wow_ , what a beautiful sight it is. "Well then, please start."

"Um...." Steve did not know what to say. _Did he hit on ME?_

The brunet grinned. He offer his hand for a handshake and said, "Call me Tony. Do you want to have a coffee? And I hope you're not resistant with my charm because if it so, I have to kill myself due the embarrassment."

"Please don't kill yourself!" Steve said quickly. He grabbed Tony's hand and shook it. "And I'm Steve Rogers."

"Excellent!" Tony beamed. "Let's get out of this place and start to know each other!"

"It's a date," Steve quipped. Tony nodded, wide smile still adorned his face. The blond put his books and stationaries in his bag. He glanced at Tony and smirk, "But you have to help me with my homework too."

Instantly, Tony guffawed at the comment and it earned some hiss from some other visitor. The brunet put his palms in his mouth, body still shaking to hold his laughter.

They hurried to exit the library, a giggling Tony in tow.

"God, I really like you! And you're lucky that I'm good at academic!"


End file.
